Left Behind
by Maximum Panda
Summary: There is another flock out there, alive and healthy. This new flock's leader has always been in trouble with the white coats and is wanted dead, for the most part. The 6 of them have undergone severe experiments Max and gang have managed to escape. From intense fights to romantic moments in the sky, these are the ones who were Left Behind. Listen to their story. Look to the Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis

16 years ago, scientists began to start experimentation on cross breeding humans with animals. They tried every combination possible. One year later, they were successful in creating human-avian children. 98% Human, 2% Bird. They tortured us. They experimented on us. They tried to make us killers, but we would never bend. 6 of us escaped. 6 of us didn't. This is my story- those of us left behind. This is our tortured life. But don't worry. We can fight. We have each other. We'll make it out alive. Just look to the skies.

-Ash


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape Sort Of

Chapter 1- The Escape... Sort of

I awoke with a start and a sharp pain in my neck. Well, what do you expect when a 15 year old girl sleeps in a medium sized cage? And that isn't a midget either. (Sorry to all you short people out there, you all are devilishly gorgeous.) I stretched, and my back cracked painfully, causing my wings to tremble slightly, as well as unfold half a foot.

"Damn this cage," I mumbled, and shook out my bright red hair, trying to wake up. Today was the day that we were going to break out of this hell hole called the School. Kind of ironic, huh? Schools are supposed to be places of learning and happiness, but the School (the one I am in) is a tortuous building of sterile-ness. It's the place where they combined the DNA of different animals to get a super breed. Me, I am 98% Human and 2% Avian (Bird) DNA. The same with the other 5 Human-Avian children here. Of course, we aren't the only combinations, just the most successful. That's what I meant by we. And today, we were going to break out. Hopefully to live a better life, and one of happiness, not pain and suffering.

Stretching once more, I heard the steel door slide open, so I pressed my face to the cold metal bars, warily watching the white coat (old, bald man) approach the group of 6 cages I was apart of. He was wearing a white coat ( hence the name white coat) and black pants with steel toed boots. Those things hurt when kicked in the ribs by them. He gazed coldly down at our 6 cages, his steel grey eyes scanning the six of us as we pressed our faces to the bars. We were anxious, scared but had a hell of a lot of adrenaline running through our small bodies. The white coat took out a small recorder like object and started talking into it.

"Subjects Alpha 17 through Alpha 23 are staring at me through the cages. These specimens seemed to evolve over night, becoming more aware of their surroundings. Over all it is quite disturbing." The white coat paused for a minute, contemplating something. During this pause, I decided to be a smart-ass. Never a good thing on my part.

"Really? Cause to me it seems your the creepy one, Baldy, At least we aren't injecting children with chemicals." I spat at him, a scowl on my face, He stared shocked. Then it hit me, he was a newbie. That realization created an idea in my mind. "So, Baldy, you gonna let us out for breakfast? Cause I don't know about you, but I am hungry as hell." I gave him a lopsided smile, and he nodded dumbly.

"Specimen Alpha 17 has initiated conversation. I shall let it out of it's cage to hopefully gain some insight on how it thinks." Baldy muttered into the thing he was talking into earlier. I rolled my eyes mentally, but almost squealed in delight when he unlocked my cage. As soon as the door was opened enough, I threw myself out of my cage, and knocked the white coat out. And let the escape plan commence.

**_PLEASE READ_**

**Hi y'all! So what do you think? This is my first (somewhat successful) fan fiction I have made yet! (I already have several chapters written out ... How ever, there is a catch to that.**

**I will not post a chapter until I get at least 2 followers... I think that's easy, yah? I'm sorry for this. The last time I posted some stuff ( I deleted it because I was not motivated to keep writing), I got like nothing ish... **

**I'm sorry, I don't want to do this to be mean... I just need criticism and I need to see some sort of general interest in this because that will help motivate me. I'll probably end up updating once a week because of school. (I blame being in 11 grade and taking 3 college classes... damn you brain). **

**So please follow and I love you all, in a non creepy sort of way. **

**enjoys (;**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 2: The End to the Plan

Chapter 2: The End to the Plan

I quickly unlatched 18's cage and told him to unlock the others. He complied, as I went to scout ahead, and check out the door that Baldy came in through. As i approached it, it slid open and another three white coats stood there.

One was a female, her hair a dark yellow like colour, with a dark underneath. Her brown eyes looked at me scared, despite her looking down on me. Next to her was a short, old man with a balding head ringed with greyish brown. His black squinty eyes widened (if possible), and he looked straight at me, taking half a step back. The one behind them was a tall young man. He had brown hair, brown eyes that kid behind thin glasses, and a scar along his right jaw.

_Eraser_. My mind hardly processed the word when I was thrown back into a crate with some pathetic cat-human combination inside. 18 and 19 came running over, knocking out the two human white coats, before they could call for help, while I stood up, only to be punched in the gut by the Eraser. I gasped, but grabbed the Erasers' ear, and twisted until blood gushed over my forearms.

The Eraser yowled and clawed at my arms, mixing our blood on the white floor. I kept twisting until he passed out, and then he slumped to the grown at my feet with a thud.

"Well that was easy," I muttered more to myself than the others. "So," i said, turning to the others.

"Ready to break out of this prison?" They all nodded, so I turned, and started jogging slowly down the corridor.

I made a left halfway down the one hall, and then a right. Dead end. Backtrack. Go straight, and make another right, and then a left. Keep going until there is no hall left, then, go up. Yes, you heard me right. Us bird kids were climbing through the air vents (quite silently, might I add) to find a way out. We kept going, until we came upon a vent that had trees, and fences on the other side of it.

I pushed open the latch thing, and tumbled out, looking up at what I assumed was the sky. It was blue, rimmed with green things, I believe were called trees. Or shrubs. Either way, I know both are green. After looking around in awe for a second, 19 pushed me out of the way, and led the other experiments out. I should probably say children. Eh, I'll debate that later.

We all scrambled into a cluster, just looking around in awe. Our gawking didn't last too long, because the super loud and irritating alarm went off. And that was our cue to fly.

Now let me fill you in on a few things. We were taught to fly indoors against wind maker things. We have never flown more than 8 hours, at most. We know the basics and that was that, so when I say our take off was a bit shaky, and lopsided, don't doubt me. After I managed lift off (I should learn how to do that better), I hovered for a moment, as my fellow bird people took off, hovering around me.

Just as 18 managed to hover, the big back door opened, two doors swinging out. Huh. I hadn't noticed that earlier. A horde of very good looking men and women came jogging out of the building, holding guns. They started firing as we flew off.

_Freedom._

**Hi guys, Panda here (duh). So although I did not get what I wanted last time, my views have been on the same number for the past 2 days and that was like killing me on the inside. Uhm, for those of you reading this and who enjoy it, will you please help me out by telling your other Maximum Ride crazed friends? I would appreciate that so much and would love to give you a cookie in the shape of wings.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and for next chapter, please, 3 favourites. That is all I ask. I hope that isn't so hard. Please and thank you**

**Panda out!**


End file.
